


To Be Or Not To Be

by GoldishPotate



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alpha Luz Noceda, Amity Blight Needs a Hug, Angst and Feels, Emira Is A Good Sister, Eventual Smut, F/F, Gay Disaster Amity Blight, Involuntary Imprinting, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Sex Dreams, Sexual Tension, Slightly Star-crossed, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:20:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26076340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldishPotate/pseuds/GoldishPotate
Summary: Amity doesn't understand it at first, the mess of feelings that has suddenly became apart of her, the almost uncontrollable urge to see the human at least once a day and the craving and deep yearning to make any form of physical contact with her.It's quite frustrating, until it isn't.OrLuz imprints on Amity and Amity's body reciprocates.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Emira Blight, Amity Blight & Willow Park, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Edric Blight & Emira Blight
Comments: 110
Kudos: 982





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/B/O fic here, careful.

**_It feels so real, but deep down, she knows what this is._ **

_"Luz.", she chokes out, her voice shaking. "Oh, Luz.", she can't help but whimper softly, her eyes opening, her hands had long since dipped into the human's messy loose hair, fingers tangling with wild strands._

**_It was the fifth dream in two weeks._ **

_"Amity.", Luz's voice is soft yet husky, it sends shivers and goosebumps down Amity's body. "God, you're so amazing, so beautiful.", she speaks again, her voice is silky soft this time._

_Amity moaned softly as she felt the humans lower body settling between her legs, she gasped softly and shakily when she felt the thick phallus suddenly pushing into her, parting her, "L-Luz.", she screws her eyes shut, she tenses slightly, wrapping her arms around the teen's head, her hands buried deeper into loose wildly messy hair, inch by inch, Luz pushed herself into her, it hurt, there was an ache between her legs, but only for a few moments, the pain quickly turned into pleasure when she felt the thick warmth beginning to move, she was adjusting to the girth, stretching out just enough. "Oh fuck. Faster, oh harder, please deeper.", Amity's voice shook, dripping with lust._

_Luz growled softly, moving her hips, speeding up, bucking into the girl under her with more force, pushing herself deeper. "Ungh, God, you feel so good, so hot.", she muttered, hissing slightly through her teeth, her voice slightly muffled due to having half her face buried into the side of Amity's neck. "Mine, you're mine, Amity.", Luz growled more huskily, possessively._

_Amity's moans grew louder and louder, her head felt like it was spinning, she felt the fire of lust in her tummy burning hotter and hotter, her lips remained open, gasps and labored breaths escaping from her lips, she wrapped her legs tightly around the Human's moving hips, she clung to her as if hanging on for dear life. "Right there! Right there!", she cried out as she felt Luz's cock suddenly hit that special spot inside of her, "Oh yes! Oh- Luz!", almost immediately, Amity came undone, tensing and trembling heavily, clenching tightly around Luz, throwing her head back as she arched into Luz's hot body, her lips trembling and quivering._

_Luz groaned out, grunting deeply, her throat vibrating slightly. She wasn't quite done just yet, she winced at feeling Amity wrapping around her so tightly, it felt amazing, blissful and unreal, she needed just a little more of it. She growled softly and continued to rock her hips, she kept thrusting, her hips snapping wildly, the bed groaned and shook with the force Luz was using to ravage the Blight's tight warmth. "Ungh!", she finally released one last grunt as she tensed, slamming herself one last time into the teen under her, sheathing herself deeply inside the tight warmth and spilling her seed, all the muscles in her body tightened, she buried her face deeper into the crook of Amity's neck, nearly howling._

_The witch shivered in delight at the odd yet amazing sensation of warmth filling her, spilling into her. She sucked in a breath when she felt the pressure between her legs become slightly more intense, she felt another sensation. A little uncomfortable, but not unwanted._

* * *

Eyes snapped open, sweat dampened her hair.

Eyes flickered back and fourth from the time displayed on her desk to the dark ceiling.

"Oh, I have a problem.", Amity muttered, her face hot and body sticky.

Oh how she definitely had a problem.

* * *

Luz groaned softly, she swallowed the little saliva she had left thickly. She winced and grimaced uncomfortably, the sheets over her bare back seemed to irritate her rather than soothe her. She was in rut. Her very third rut since she presented as an Alpha.

"Ungh.", she groaned in annoyance, she rose a hand and ran it through her messy sticky hair.

"So all humans go through this?.", Eda said from the door, leaning against its frame, she stared at the teen whose body was barely covered by the thin blanket, her arms crossed over her chest.

"No...just…'the lucky ones'.", Luz muttered through her teeth 'Only Alphas and Omegas suffer.' She thinks to herself. "I'm an Alpha.", she breathes out, huffing.

Eda raises an eyebrow. "And that means?", she speaks again, her voice trailing off.

Luz groans. "In the human realm we have this thing where people have defined biological roles based on a hierarchical system. Alphas are...the tip of that system."

"Huh...so...what are the other classifications?", Eda asks, rather interested.

"There are Omegas and Betas, Omegas uh...are whats considered to be the perfect match for Alphas, they're more essential to procreation. Betas are just...there, they don't smell too good, they mostly smell like nothing. Omegas and Alphas focus a lot on scents, it's what attracts us to each other.", The teen shifts and folds an arm behind her head, the blanket laid covering her chest. "Omegas have their own mating phase, it's called a heat. Typically a Rutting Alpha and an Omega in heat would-"

"Knock boots?", Eda asks, snickering slightly.

Luz blushed just a little more. "Yeah…"

"Well, must suck for you, you're literally the only human here, you can't exactly relieve yourself with someone here either because one, there are no 'Omegas' here and two...you're human, no offense but, I doubt a witch would want to...you know.", Eda trailed off with a shrug.

Luz pouted slightly, she turned her head to face Eda. "Well I don't want to mate with a witch anyways.", the teen growls, she turns over and gives Eda her back. "I'd probably be a little much.", she muttered under her breath.

Eda sighed softly, "Yeah, kid, you probably would.", she said, she turned around, finally taking her leave. "Will it go away, or do you have to be with an 'Omega' for it to go?", she asks one last question.

"It'll pass, I just need to relax and stay home, I should be fine in a few days, a week tops.", Luz sighs deeply.

Eda nods her head and resumes leaving. "Alrighty then, I'll be gone for a few days, I'll let you have the place to yourself, try not to traumatize King anymore than you already have.", she said, walking away from the teen's room.

The teen blushed and pouted slightly. It wasn't her fault, King was the one that just barged into her room. She was naked and he caught her, which then caused...all of this...talking with Eda. King screeched and fainted and Eda practically ran in thinking there was trouble.

Luz had to explain why she was naked, a thin blanket covering her sweaty form.

It was truly awkward, almost as awkward as telling her mother when she hit her first rut.

"Just a few days, I should be fine.", she says to herself. It's a little agonizing, she could...masturbate, but she didn't want to, she felt it a waste, nothing would sate her rut or make it go by faster, only an Omega could do that for her. Which clearly...none were here and even if there was one, whose to say the Omega would want her.

* * *

"Oh Mittens…", Emira spoke softly, the usual teasing in her tone was gone, she was more sympathetic. Arms crossed over her chest as she sat on the edge of her sisters bed. "I gotta hand it to you, you have more guts than I thought you did, coming to me about...this."

Amity blushed an even darker shade of red, she averted her gaze from her older sister's own. "Who else was I suppose to talk to about this?", she snaps slightly. She was embarrassed, she didn't want it to come to this, but she also couldn't keep it bottled up any longer, her odd dreams filled with the human. It was distracting and it stressed her out, she felt strong feelings towards Luz, even more so after Grom. It was odd, almost becoming an obsession of sorts, she didn't know what it was and it scared her. She didn't spill everything to her sister, she just told her the surface things, she merely spilled about her dreams, not in too much detail, but just enough.

Emira sighs softly, she doesn't react to her younger sister's snappy tone. "I didn't mean it in a bad way. I'm actually glad you came to me about this. I feel like you hardly get personal with me."

Amity keeps her gaze fixated on her hands which were resting on her lap, she fiddled with her thumbs, anxiously. "You never made it easy.", she said softly.

Emira's eyes widened slightly, a small pang of hurt makes her chest ache a bit. "Sorry about that.", she apologizes. "Despite me and Edric goofing around and teasing you, we do actually care about you."

Amity remains silent, she merely shrugs.

Emira sighs again, "So...Luz, is the object of your dreams.", She begins to bring the conversation back to the original topic that brought upon their sudden private meeting.

"Yeah…", the youngest Blight sighs.

Emira swallows a bit, while Amity was very very, guarded, she couldn't help but still be able to read the girl, Amity no doubt harbored feelings for the human. It was so painfully obvious. "You like Luz...right?", she finally asks the question, one that she's actually been meaning to ask.

Amity's body tensing was the only confirmation Emira needed.

"She's cute, determined, but she's also human, mom and dad would never approve of her.", Emira sighed softly. "I had a feeling this would happen, seeing how soft you've become around her, seeing how she's managed to change you.", Emira settled her hands over her own lap, she turns to her sister, finding Amity already staring at her with clear fear written all over her face. "A part of me wants to tell you to let her go but…"

"But…", Amity whispers, eyes shining with unshed tears.

"You're older now and no matter what choice you make regarding Luz, you'll be alright, If you pursue her and win her over, our parents will definitely get the way, but unlike when you were younger, you can do more for yourself, we can do more for ourselves. If you want her, go after her, but go knowing that there will be consequences. Or, you can let her go and continue as you are. Either way, me and Edric will be there for you, Amity.", it's risky, Amity could, no, would, get disowned if their parents asked her to do something and she refused to go through with it. But Emira knew that one day Amity would break the cycle. Amity was different, she was soft behind the many walls she built to hide behind and save face.

15 years of age was usually the make or break type of age for many, Amity wouldn't be the first witch to be disowned over ignoring their family's wishes.

"I'm more confused now.", Amity sighed deeply, she swallowed thickly and turned away from her sister.

"What's there to be confused about?", Emira asked.

"Why are you...being so supportive?", she says, her voice cracking slightly.

"I'm your older sister, I'm supposed to be there for you and not just me, but Edric too, we care about you and if push came to shove, we would do whatever we could to help you.", the girl shifted, shifting closer to Amity, their knees touched, she lifted an arm and wrapped it around Amity, "Take it a step at a time, feel everything out."

_'Feel everything out'_

Amity sighs softly, absorbing everything. She knew talking to someone would help, but she never knew or expected that a talk with her sister would be just the thing she needed.

 _'One step at a time.',_ Amity thinks to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Forgive any typos if you managed to read the first chapter.


	2. Undisclosed Desires P.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another night, another dream and it only seems to get worse for Amity as she suddenly comes down with something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, here's an update. 
> 
> I apologize in advance for any typos.

**_It's happening again_ **

_"Ngh, oh, right there.", Amity whimpers, lips quivering, eyes closed, hands resting over taut shoulder blades, fingertips and nails digging into the hot sticky skin that covered tense muscles._

_The sounds of Luz's muffled grunts only served to fuel the fire inside of Amity's tummy, she was eager to get there, eager to feel the warmth Luz's member spurted into her after she finished. She loved it._

**_She feels guilty_ **

_"Deeper, please.", Amity's voice cracked, she hugged the human's sweaty tense form closer, she shivered when the human slowed her pace and wrapped an arm around her, reciprocating her hug, her other arm keeping her body up, her hand fisting the sheets. Amity wrapped her legs around the teen's moving hips, a soft gasp escapes her parted lips when she feels the thick warmth pulling out of her painstakingly slow, "Luz what are you doing?", she breathes out sharply, desperately._

_She feels Luz smile against the skin of her neck. She feels her shifting._

_"Just, feel it, Ami. Feel me.", She says, her voice whispered and low, her lips now beside her ear._

_Amity shivers, she opens her eyes, staring at the dimly lit ceiling of her room. She doesn't say anything, she let's whatever Luz is planning, to simply play out._

_And it does._

_The Blight inhales sharply, her eyes immediately close when she feels the head of Luz's member rubbing against her folds before slowly pushing and parting them, it's slow and she does feel it, she feels every inch of it, the way it makes its way inside of her, the way her body just parts it's walls for it to be breach so effortlessly. She hisses through her teeth, it feels good, better than she thought it would feel._

_While she would have preferred the Human to be a bit rough with her, this was nice too._

_"You're clenching, you're almost there, do you want me to continue this pace, or do you want me to go back to how we were doing it." Luz asks softly._

_Amity sucks in a shaky breath, she thinks for a moment before coming to a conclusion._

_"This is nice. I like this, let's keep this for tonight."_

* * *

Golden eyes snap open.

Her sheets and clothing are wet, soaked in...sweat. Her panties however...well, that's a different kind of wet.

A sickening gut twisting guilt settles itself inside of her, weighing heavily in her stomach, "Oh gods...I am...so terrible.", The witch's voice cracks as she breathes out, partly out of breath, some of her hair was sticking to her forehead. She swallowed thickly but found that she couldn't, her mouth and tongue were dry, her throat felt itchy. She was parched, she's never been this thirsty before. Never. She shifts and slowly steps out of bed, desperate for water, she turns and glances over to her sheets and sees how moist they are, especially her pillow, she grimaces, cringing slightly. She blows out another breath and slowly begins to step to her door, but just as she puts a foot ahead of herself, she feels nausea accompanied by a wave of dizziness suddenly wash over her, she feels like she's going to faint.

And just before she can truly panic and take in what's happening, everything goes black.

* * *

She's sweaty, very sweaty, her body has perspired enough to soak the blankets she partially covered herself with. If It was up to her, she would just lay on the floor, completely exposed, but since King and Hooty were still around, she opted for at least covering her...junk. as for her chest, she couldn't exactly find it in her to care, it was just too hot to be covered up.

"Uh Luz...I'm hungry.", King's voice came from outside her room.

Luz sighed softly, she sucked in a breath and sat up, "Is there anything in particular you want?", she asked, she knew she could just lay there and continue to do nothing, but she didn't want to let King starve, with Eda gone for a bit, she would have to look after both Hooty and King. She slowly shifted up to her feet, with a hand she held the blanket to cover anything below the waist. 

"I don't mind, I'll eat whatever you make.", King said softly. His voice no doubt soft as to not annoy Luz.

"Alright, I'll make something, just…keep your eyes closed.", Luz says.

King falls silent for a moment, as if pondering what to say. "Fine, I'll cover my eyes.", he says after a moment.

Luz sucked in a deep breath through her nose and exhaled through her mouth. She shifted in place, wrapping the blanket around her waist and tying it there, she then begins to walk to the exit of her room, wincing every few steps. As she makes it to the doorway, she notices King sitting against the wall, covering his eyes with his hands. She smiles slightly in amusement, she bends down and picks King up with an arm, tucking him under her arm and against her side, she proceeds to walk to the kitchen, she makes her way through the home and eventually crosses by the front door-

"AHHH!", Screams immediately follow.

"AHH!", Luz and King shriek as well. Startled, Luz turns her body away, giving the duo and Hooty by the front door her back. "WHY?!", she yells, her face red. She looked over her bare shoulder, locking eyes with Willow first.

"HOOTY HOOT HOOT, WHERE ARE YOUR CLOTHES, HOOT!", Hooty shrieks before turning back and retreating out, slamming the door shut.

  
"Why are you naked?!", Gus manages to shriek out a coherent sentence, his face was a whole new shade of red as he slapped his hands over his eyes.

"It's too hot!", Luz yells an answer, her voice cracking. "Why are you two here!?", she chokes out.

Gus crumbles to the floor before Willow can say anything, he speaks again. "My innocence!", he yells.

Luz groaned out, grimacing, a snarl escapes her throat faster than she can suppress it. 

"We can go, sorry.", Willow finally speaks, startled, she looks away from Luz, "You didn't show up to school, we brought you some notes, we'll leave them with Hooty.", the teen apologizes. She reaches out and grabs Gus by his hoodie ready to pull him out with her.

"No wait!", Luz squeaks. "I...stay, I...well… I can cover up...a bit.", she blushes. "But not too much…"

This was certainly going to be awkward to explain.

* * *

"-ity!"

"-mity!?"

She can hear it, hear the muffled voices calling out to her, they sound distant, far away-

"Amity!"

It's like her ears popped, because she can suddenly hear the voices so clearly and so close-

Slowly her eyes open, just barely, she's partially blinded by the sunlight that leaked through her parted curtains, the brightness of her surroundings were making her nauseous all over again, she groaned, trying to turn away from the sunlight, but couldn't, at least not by her own will, her head shifting only because someone else moved it, she feels something soft against the side of her face.

"What's going on! Why are you two screaming!?", A much deeper voice cuts in.

She tenses, the tone of that voice unnerving her, she tries to move, wanting to take in what's happening, what's happened. But she quickly finds that she lacks the strength to do anything.

"Father! Mother! Sh-She's not responding!"

' _Emira_.', She thinks suddenly, finally coming too, or at least just enough to recognize the owners of each voice. A soft quick thumping sound was coming from her right ear, it's easy to focus on and very quickly she gives in to the sudden exhaustion that washes over her.

"What the hell do you mean she's not responding?!", The man yells, he stomps into the room, walking over to the twins whom were holding Amity's still body. His wife followed closely

"What did you two do!?", Their mother speaks with an accusatory tone.

The twins tense.

"Nothing!", Edric says defensively, kneeling beside his sisters.

"I found her like this, I came to let her know breakfast was served, but she didn't answer and then I just came in and...here she was!", Emira explains herself, the last thing she needs is for their father to punish them for something they actually didn't do. It wasn't a secret that her and Edric played tricks on Amity, but this…she held her sister's limp sweat soaked form against her chest. "We didn't do anything, I swear.", she says firmly.

The man grumbled under his breath, he kneels before his kids and reaches out, he touches his unconscious child's head, he grimaces, "She's burning up, bad, her hair's a wet mess.", he says.

"She's never been sick before, could she have been cursed?", their mother chimes in as she too draws closer, slight concern coating her tone.

"Bold of someone to curse a Blight, I doubt it. But we can't exactly rule it out just yet, I'll contact the school and let them know you three will be out of school."

Edric sighs, "For how long?", he asks.

"Until we figure out what's wrong with your sister, boy.", the man says roughly. 

"You two will be tending to her. Me and your father still have that important business trip to go on later tonight, while we're still here, we'll try to figure out what's wrong with her, after that, you two will watch her.", the woman sighs deeply, she looked at Amity thoughtfully.

Emira swallowed thickly. She tilted her head down and looked at her sister's soft unconscious expression. She held her sister just a little tighter.

* * *

"So...you...that's how you humans procreate?", Willow says slowly.

Luz nods her head, "Yeah…", she chuckles awkwardly. 

This entire situation was a bit awkward, but after putting on some clothing and feeding King and a scared Hooty, she finally got to sitting down with her friends.

Gus hums with interest, this new information was definitely something he would share with the human appreciation club. "You're an Alpha right?"

"Correct. As an Alpha I'm what's considered, the 'privileged' class. Omegas and Betas are what's considered to be below us, but the lowest between them is a Beta. An Omega is second, they're more necessary."

The duo listened in awe.

"What's the differences between Omegas and Betas?", Gus asks with growing interest to learn more.

Luz shrugs. "The typical mated pairing consists of an Alpha and an Omega. Alphas and Omegas are naturally attracted to each other."

"That's definitely something.", Willow says, "So as an Alpha, you have to be with an Omega?"

Luz nods her head. "Yeah, but I mean, it can also be a Beta too, just...unlikely. my uncle actually married a Beta and had a pup with her recently."

"Pup?", Gus says.

"Oh right, um...kids, they had a daughter together.", Luz explains.

"So if you had kids, you'd call them 'pups'?", Willows asks.

"Yeah.", the teen grins a bit sheepishly, she rubs the back of her head. She felt a bit better, which is weird, but she figured maybe she needed a distraction after all.

"How long will you be out of school?", Gus finally asks.

"Uh well...probably a few days, maybe just the full week. While I'm...in rut, I need to make sure I'm in a safe place where I won't easily be agitated or bothered. I can easily become overwhelmed right now.", Luz explains. The last thing she wanted was to snap at someone or worse...do something stupid.

"Aww, well, least we can do is bring you notes and homework so you don't fall too behind.", Gus spoke again, smiling.

"That's true, speaking of which, we did bring you some stuff from school.", Willow reminds Luz. "It's just a recap of last week's lesson.", she turns an digs into a bag she brought with her, she pulls out a notebook and hands it over to Luz, "Here."

"Awesome, thank you guys so much. Seriously.", The human grins again, happy to have two great friends like Gus and Willow. 

"No problem, anything for our favorite human.", Gus gave Luz the finger guns and grinned.

Luz laughed. "Seriously guys, thanks, I really appreciate it and I'm glad you two stopped by. Sorry about my little freak out earlier.", she apologized again, she had apologized before, but she wanted to say it again.

"It's okay, you aren't feeling like yourself.", Willow smiled reassuringly.

The Noceda gave the duo one last smile before a thought crossed her mind. "How's Amity?", she suddenly asks, curiously. After the whole Grudgeby match, Amity's friends were all weird around them, one of them, Boscha, tried guilting Amity, which resulted in Amity being annoyed.

"Oh yeah, well, word's going around, apparently she's going to be out of school for a bit…", Willow answers immediately, her expression becomes filled with concern.

"Oh yeah, I heard about that too, everyone's talking about it.", Gus added.

Luz's expression fell a bit, she felt weird suddenly, "What? Why?", she can't help but ask, her voice craking a bit, she knew how important school was to Amity, she would never miss it.

Willow and Gus both turned to each other and gave each other concerned looks. They then turned back to Luz.

"We don't know for sure, they just said Amity was going to be out of school for a bit and her siblings would retrieve any and all of her school work for her.", The witch said with a shrug. She was worried herself, in all the years she's known Amity, the Blight hardly ever missed school. 

"It's definitely weird, she's like...the model student in all her classes."

Luz frowns a bit, she listens closely, while a part of her wanted to just grab her two friends and get over to the Blight's estate to figure out what was going on with Amity, another part of her wanted to wait at least until her rut was over. "We should go over and see Amity.", she suggested with little thought.

"Uh, us three?", Willow says slowly, she raises an eyebrow, "Um-", just as she was going to object, Luz spoke again.

"Not today though, just...maybe tomorrow or the day after that.", Luz suggests. 

Willow presses her lips together, thinking. 

Maybe. 

"Okay.", Willow sighs out after a moment, a little hesitant. She could say no, but, somehow even if she said no, Luz would find a way to somehow convince her to go. Why put up a fight? 

"Great!", Luz pumps a hand up, glad that they'd go to check on Amity together. She knew Willow still kept Amity at arms length, but she also knew that Willow still had a soft spot for her. It would take time, but she knew eventually Willow and Amity would become friends again, for real.

If her rut lessened in intensity by tomorrow, she'd definitely make an effort to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see, Amity is 'sick', hue hue hue. I'll get into that soon, but let's just say it has to do with Luz being an Alpha. XD
> 
> Anyways tho, just a warning, there will be angst. So be ready for that when it comes.


	3. Undisclosed Desires P.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's weird and new, but as much as she hates to admit it, she wants nothing more than to be sheltered and protected by her older sister, unfortunately or fortunately, Emira takes this to heart and sets out to do just that, protect Amity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp, here's an update.

It's weird, but it feels nice, warm and safe.

She's still tired, but she's capable of somewhat fully opening her eyes and capable of being somewhat coherent.

"Amity, what's going on?", Their mother asks as soon as she hums and opens her eyes, she doesn't move from where she is, doesn't want to actually, she merely hums weakly.

"Amity, say something damn it. What is this? What's wrong with you?", Their father's voice booms loudly, frustration clear in his tone.

Amity slowly parts her chapped lips, "I...don't know.", she says weakly, her eyes feeling a little heavy again. She feels something combing through her hair along with the sensation of something warm pressed against her back. "I just...am so...tired.", she breathes out.

"Tired?", The man grumbles. He raises a hand and runs it through his hair.

"Tired...sweating, burning up, having collapsed. She could just be sick.", the woman sighs deeply.

"What now?", Emira asks from beside her sister, she'd been running a hand through her sister's wet hair, wanting to comfort her. "What do we do?"

"Wait. Let's wait and see, keep an eye on her and see if this blows over, if it doesn't by the time we come back then...well, we're in for something.", Their father suggests, he drops a hand to his side while stuffing his other one into his pocket.

Edric groaned softly, he crossed his arms over his chest and plopped down by the edge of Amity's bed.

"You two will take care of her, keep us posted.", The woman placed a hand over her husband's shoulder. "First thing's first, Emira, you be a good sister and help her clean up, she doesn't seem to have the strength to do it herself."

Emira tenses but immediately nods. She knows what her mother means by helping Amity clean up.

"Edric, you'll make sure Emira and Amity have everything they need.", The deep voice says firmly.

Edric swallows thickly, he nods without hesitation.

"Good, well, keep us posted."

* * *

Emira hadn't bathed with her sister since she turned 8, Amity decided to be more independent around that time, so Emira and her stopped bathing together.

Now, here they were, about to do it again.

"I can...do it on my own.", Amity says softly, weakly as she grips the front of her robe, she leaned against Edric, whom had his arms wrapped around her, helping her get to the bathroom.

Emira sighed softly. "Mother gave specific instructions, I'm going to help you.", she said with her arms crossed over her chest. She was clad in a robe herself.

Amity groaned, her face growing warm. "You don't have to go in with me.", she murmurs softly.

Emira shrugged, that was true, but then again, the last thing she wanted was for Amity to drown in the tub or slip and fall in the shower, that'd be bad. "I'm going in whether you like it or not, _mittens_."

The youngest Blight pouted, her face turning red as she held her breath to express her discontent.

The twins both rolled their eyes at their sister's pouting.

Emira sighed for what seemed like the thousandth time. "Thanks Ed, I can take Mittens from here.", Emira says as they enter the spacious bathroom.

"Alright, I'm a shout away, okay.", Ed reminds Emira as he let's Emira take Amity from his side. He's quick to take his leave, walking back out the door and closing it behind him.

Emira merely nods her head and proceeds to walk towards the shower first.

"Seriously, Em, I can manage-", Just as Amity begins to complain, her robe is quickly slipped off her shoulders, Emira tugging at it. "Em!", Amity yells, immediately crossing her arms over her exposed chest, her face exploded a whole new shade of red.

"Relax, we've seen each other plenty of times, baby sister.", Emira reminds her. Sure it'd been a while, but still.

"We were kids! We're older now, Em!", The youngest blight turns away from her sister once Emira completely takes the robe off of her, unfortunately she turns too fast, dizziness quickly washes in and her knees give out from under her. She expected to feel the cool tiled floor against her, but it didn't come, instead, she found herself in the warm embrace of her sister's arms. Her lips tug into a firm frown at the sensation of their bare skin making contact, she recoils, tensing heavily, practically freezing in place.

Emira tenses as well, her sister was making this more difficult than it had to be, if she wouldn't have turned away, they wouldn't have had to touch so much.

* * *

It took them nearly 2 hours.

Amity was very resistant, slapping her hands away, refusing to be still, even resorting to mocking her. She was acting childish, something she hardly did, even when they were younger, Amity was more obedient, never resisting when they bathed together.

It was odd.

"Amity, what's wrong with you?", Emira practically hisses when Amity slaps the comb out from her hand.

Amity merely furrowed her eyebrows and kept swatting the air.

Emira was definitely losing her patience.

"Leave me alone, I'm all cleaned up now, you can leave, just go, just-", Amity's voice began to crack slightly, slowly it began to break.

Emira sighed deeply, she shifted closer despite her sister's protests. "I'm not leaving you, what's wrong with you? You're being all weird, is it because...we talked about Luz yesterday? If you're worried I'll tell Mom and Dad, I won't, I promise.", she says softly, as mad and annoyed she was, she would keep it at bay, her sister was sick or...whatever, she had to act like a big sister for Amity. "Talk to me.", she says.

Amity sucks in a shaky breath and slowly turns to her sister, a pout still on her lips, tears gathering in her eyes, tears she was fighting to keep at bay. She didn't know what was going on, why she was feeling so many things all at once, she felt comfortable before the bath the was forced to have with Emira, then she felt annoyed and irritated, now...she felt lonely, vulnerable and just sad. It was driving her crazy, despite feeling lonely, she wanted to be left alone, but also not really?

Emira softens her gaze, she sighs softly, "Stop fighting me.", she says, she shifts closer again, this time, aiming to make contact, she reaches out and slowly places a hand over Amity's shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze before raising her other hand up, she places her other hand over the side of Amity's pouting face. Emira cautiously pulls the girl into her chest, she's relieved to feel no resistance coming from Amity when the girls head is against her chest and tucked under her chin.

Amity tries to fight it, tries to push away the comfort that washes in, the warmth that just floods in. But she can't, she submits, she yields and allows herself to be held, she shifts on the bed, allowing herself to lay against her sister, her ear pressed firmly against Emira's chest, she closes her eyes, she's comfortable, she finds ease in her sister's embrace, she finds that she very much likes this, enjoys the way her sisters hand is in her hair, she feels small and fragile, but also feels protected and safe.

"I love you.", Amity finds those words escape her lips, they roll off her tongue and push past her lips. Her eyes snap open and she tenses because...it's been years since she's verbally said those words to anyone.

Emira herself is taken aback, it's been years since Amity had said those words to her. But it's not unwelcomed. "I love you too.", she says those words back, just as sincerely.

Amity blushes, feelings her cheeks flush, her face warming up, burning hot. As embarrassing as it felt, deep down, she felt glad, relieved and happy.

She never knew how much she desired this kind of contact with her older sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was just sibling development. There will be a lot of Emira in this fic as well.


End file.
